Running Out of Days
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: A half-Wraith, half-human comes to Atlantis seeking to destroy the city. Can the Altantians save her and destroy the Wraith before the Wraith fleet comes? ShepWeir
1. Chapter 1

**Running Out of Days**

**Chapter 1**

"What's going on?" the first three words out of Major John Sheppard's mouth that day to anyone were directed at a rather bewildered Elizabeth Weir. He frowned at her lack of response and turned his eyes toward the Stargate. It was active—the iris closed securely around it. "What's going on?" he repeated, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and discreetly looking at his watch. _'6:30 in the morning…' _he sighed to himself, _'Way too early for anyone sane to be gating here…' _his thoughts were interrupted by another wide yawn.

"I don't know," Elizabeth shot a look back at the major's ruffled looks, speaking with a deliberately quiet tone and rolled her eyes before turning back to the Stargate. "This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Who is this?" she asked loudly.

"I'm Lia Mitch," a woman's voice filtered in with the static over the speakers. "Where is Odethious?" she questioned.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Elizabeth replied firmly.

"What are you?" Sheppard frowned at the next question and opened his mouth to protest, but Weir beat him to the punch.

"We're humans from a planet called Earth," she answered. "Where are you from?"

"That is not important now." Weir raised her eyebrows at the frazzled tone of the woman's voice. "How did Atlantis fall into your hands?"

"We traveled through the Stargate from our planet. The place was deserted," Weir informed her. "Who is Odethious?"

A chorus of low screams ripped through the air. Weir glanced over at Sheppard worriedly. "Lia?" she called, frowning.

"I am here," she answered, her voice low. "If you are truly the ones who hold Atlantis now… I have information for you."

"About what?"

"The Wraith," she responded quickly. "Please allow me to come to your city."

"On what terms are you making this deal?" Sheppard spoke up, overriding Elizabeth, "You give us information. What do you want from us?"

"A place to stay," the woman answered plaintively. "Please. It will only be for a little while—"

Her next words were cut off by another scream. "Open it," Weir ordered as she looked over at the gate technician. When his only response was a hesitant look, she glared at him sternly, "Open it," she repeated. He turned his head and did so.

"You may step through," Weir announced, but received only static in reply.

John stepped next to Weir and looked down at her. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" he whispered to her.

She glanced at him. "This woman may have information about the Wraith and it sounds like she's familiar with Atlantis," Weir reminded him as she walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the Stargate, well aware of Sheppard's presence behind her.

There was a deafening silence through the area for a moment before a young woman stepped through, looking backward at the gate worriedly. "Shut it down!" Weir ordered as she hurried down to the same floor where the newcomer was.

"Gunmen, stay put!" Sheppard commanded, looking over the situation quickly. He turned and began to follow in Weir's path. "Get my team here, now!" he shouted to the gate technician, who scrambled to do so. Sheppard sighed to himself as he jumped down the flights of stairs. It really was too early for this kind of thing.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir took cautious steps into the gate room, her eyes focused on the newcomer. She was a teenager—sixteen at the most. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The teenager's clothes weren't quite so different from Teyla's, Weir realized. However, there was only one feature of Lia that Weir was focused on: her eyes. The light green irises seemed engulfed by her pupils, glittering maliciously in the light. 

"Lia," Elizabeth said stonily. She frowned as she looked at the girl. There was some instinct inside of her that felt like it was trying to warn her about this teenager. Weir watched cautiously as the girl began to make her way over to her. She was infinitely relieved (though she didn't show it) when John walked in, his presence behind her making her feel considerably safer.

Lia laughed, the sound making the hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck rise. "You are foolish," she hissed in a deep voice, "to be compromised so easily…" she smirked, "Humans."

"What the hell?" Major Sheppard questioned aloud.

The girl smirked. In one fluid movement, she reached around her body, pulling out what appeared to be a Wraith stunner, aiming it at Doctor Weir with precision and the ease of familiarity. Sheppard grabbed Elizabeth around the waste as Lia fired, dragging Weir to the ground and out of the line of fire. Sheppard rolled to his knees, unsheathing his pistol and aiming it at the girl. "Put it down," he ordered, his voice strong. The gunmen on either side had moved into position, immediately aiming for Lia, awaiting Sheppard's order to fire.

Lia stopped and her smirk widened, but she showed no sign of dropping her weapon. "You are aligned against the Wraith…yet you clamber so quickly to allow one into your presence," she stated.

"You aren't a Wraith," Sheppard scoffed. He looked her up and down once, just to make sure. Nope. No pale skin, fingernails nicely trimmed, her teeth not so yellow… She was definitely not a Wraith. So what the heck was she trying to pull? John frowned. Come to think of it, she actually kind of reminded him of someone…

"Appearances may be deceiving," Lia replied, the words rolling off of her lips like molasses, "Isn't that one of your Earth sayings, Major Sheppard?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Suddenly the doors into the room opened and Rodney McKay rushed in. He stopped dead after a few paces, his eyes wide as he looked at Lia and then to the stunner she was holding in her hands. "I-I was just…leaving," McKay said, his hands in the air. He went to turn.

"Stop," Lia ordered, taking a step toward him.

Sheppard raised his pistol back up, his finger wrapping around the trigger. "Don't come any closer," he warned, yet his words seemed lost on Lia.

Her eyes were still locked onto the face of a petrified McKay, narrowed but somehow not containing the menace that had been contained in them before. Sheppard's eyes darted back and forth between the two before settling on Lia once more. His grip on his pistol lessened slightly as he saw her hand shaking, barely able to hold the stunner any longer. She stumbled backward, the stunner's aim falling downward. John raised his hand with the pistol in it as she lifted the stunner, looking at it as if it was poison. With a loud clang, the stunner hit the ground. Lia's eyes locked onto Sheppard's for a brief instant before she stumbled backward again. Major Sheppard rose to his feet, still aiming his gun at her. Lia's legs crumbled beneath her and she fell backwards, sprawled out over the floor.

Sheppard looked back at Weir, who was slowly rising to her feet, her face matching the bewilderment on McKay's. The room was dead silent when Carson Beckett rushed in, his face red from running to the room. "What's going on?" he asked to the room, his eyes darting from person to person.

"That's a very good question," John told him. He motioned to the girl's body. "Check on her."

Looking uncertain, Beckett approached Lia, kneeling down beside her and placing his fingers on her neck and opening her eyelids as Sheppard waited impatiently. "She's unconscious," Carson announced firmly.

"You sure?" Sheppard inquired and Beckett glanced back at her once before answering.

"Positive," he replied.

Sheppard turned around, heading back toward Weir as he holstered his gun. "Good," he stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Beckett said, taking a step after him. "How is that _good_?' he asked.

"She's a Wraith," the major answered bluntly. Carson looked at her body and frowned.

"She _claims _to be a Wraith," Elizabeth corrected as she looked at Carson.

"She doesn't look like a Wraith," Beckett told her disbelievingly.

Weir smiled tightly. "I hope you had a good night's sleep, Beckett, because you're going to be running tests on her as of…" she consulted her watch, "…now."

Carson sighed heavily, looking at the girl's body for a long moment. He opened his mouth and whirled around to say something to Weir, but found that she had already left. "Why me?" he asked to the empty air, "Why me?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Lia Mitch and the story itself. The characters are (c) of MGM.  
**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this! If any of you have read my Stargate story, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have so much writer's block for that. But I'm going to try at this. I've got most of the second chapter written, so no worries yet! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers: **Refers to the captured Wraith in "Suspicion".  
**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a little...blah but it picks up in the next few chapters. Please review!

**

* * *

Running Out of Days **

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir looked around the table at the members of the foremost team on Atlantis, frowning slightly. "What did you find from the tests?" she questioned, her inquiry directed at Carson Beckett.

He glanced up at her, continuing to fiddle with his pen. "Not much, I'm afraid," he sighed, setting the pen now. "I need more time to analyze the DNA data," he told Weir, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why?" John Sheppard butted in. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged. "Why is it taking so long?"

"The DNA is extremely complex," Beckett explained, gesturing with his hands.

"Are we dealing with a Wraith or not, Dr. Beckett?" Elizabeth questioned bluntly.

"I don't know," he replied. "The DNA isn't even close to the sample we got from the Wraith we captured a while ago."

"But you aren't sure that it's not a Wraith," she stated.

"We know nothing about the Wraiths' genetic make-up. For all we know each one could be completely different," Beckett told her, and leaned back in his seat. "Even if it's nearly the same for every Wraith, I still need more time to decipher her DNA."

"What's the big deal with her DNA?" Lieutenant Ford asked. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

Carson sighed. "Imagine two DNA strands fused together into one," he told the young man, "That's basically what we're dealing with here."

"All right," Weir said. "Anything else we should know?"

"She's got heightened levels of iron in her blood, but it's not that unusual," Carson shook his head and shrugged. "Other than that, she appears to be a normal human being."

"So no worries?" Elizabeth asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"Okay," Weir pushed away from the table and stood up. "McKay," she addressed the man currently nursing his cup of coffee, "I want you to run the coordinates from the planet through the computer and see if we've been there before, something has happened there; that kind of thing. Ford, get a Wraith stunner and stand guard outside of the quarantined room. I'm not taking any chances. Sheppard, you and Teyla prepare to go to the planet. Carson, if you figure out anything, call me," she added to Beckett. "We'll brief again at 1500."

* * *

Three hours later, Carson Beckett glanced down at his watch and rubbed his eyes. It was nearly 11 o'clock. He yawned, looking at the computer screen in front of him for a moment before resuming his frenzied typing. He was so close; a minute more… As he made the final changes, Carson stared ahead at the two strands, nibbling on his lower lip. Beckett printed out the results and pushed away from the computer. He opened a file cabinet and pulled out a folder, flipping it open and looking at the screen.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, his eyes large. He snapped the folder shut and ran for the door, barely remembering to grab the results as he sprinted.

* * *

Major John Sheppard sighed to himself as he looked around the planet for a moment more before glancing at Teyla and the others that had accompanied them. They'd split up and scoured the area for about an hour and found absolutely nothing but burnt foliage and footsteps impressed on the dirt paths that led to the Stargate.

"This makes no sense," Sheppard stated, tapping his fingers on the P90 in his hands. "Weir played the tape—there human and Wraith screaming," Teyla turned to him. "Where are all the bodies?"

"Perhaps the Wraith were victorious," Teyla replied, "They would have brought any alive humans back onto their ships." John simply frowned, his eyes still scanning the ground. Finally, he turned toward the gate.

"Let's hope McKay or Beckett found something, 'cause we've got squat," he said loudly, motioning for someone to begin dialing the address back to Atlantis.

* * *

At 1510, Dr. Carson Beckett rushed into the briefing room, shrugging off a white lab jacket as he did so. McKay raised an eyebrow at his late appearance. "Keep it up and your sense of timing will be as good as the major's," he commented.

"Hey! My sense of timing is just fine, thank you very much," Sheppard retorted indignantly.

"Children, please," Elizabeth Weir said stonily, casting a look down the table to McKay and Sheppard.

Beckett sat down quickly, eager to share his finding. He decided that it would be useless to explain to everyone that he was late because another team had come back through the gate, one of the lieutenants shot in the shoulder. The local wildlife hadn't been quite happy to see them and had gone after the man. The lieutenant's teammate, on his order, had shot at the animal. The bullet had killed the animal but ended up lodged in the lieutenant's shoulder. Beckett shook his head, but pushed the incident out of his mind.

"Okay, so let's start," Weir said, clasping her hands in front of her and looking from person to person. "What do we know?"

"I got nothing on the planet," McKay said, ruffled that he had been appointed to the most boring task. "We haven't visited or had a visitor up 'til now."

"Nothin' on the planet either," Sheppard supplied, "It was a nice scenery trip though."

"Did you find anything?" Weir asked pleadingly, "Bodies? Ships?"

"There was nothing left," Teyla answered.

"She hasn't woken up from the painkillers yet," Ford added in, looking nearly as thrilled as Dr. McKay.

Weir ran her hands over her face. This was _not _turning out to be her day. "**Please** tell me you've got something, Carson," she said.

Carson grinned. "Matter of fact, I do," he announced, and Weir let out a sigh of relief. Beckett faltered for a moment, "It may or may not be what you want to hear," he told her, and set the print-out of the two separated DNA strands. "I managed to get them pretty much separated from one another," he said.

"Wraith," McKay said, pointing to one of them. He looked over at Beckett, "That's what it is, isn't it?"

"Yes," Beckett nodded. "The other strand is human."

Weir leaned forward on her elbows, studying the diagram. _'I'll pretend like I have some idea what the heck that means,' _she thought to herself, bewildered by its complexity. "So she's half-Wraith?" she questioned. "How does that happen?"

"There's no way that two completely separate strands of DNA can be fused together, at least not naturally," Beckett explained. "When a child is born the parents' strands of DNA become a separate new one. This isn't the case. Sometime, most likely when she was about four to seven years of age, Wraith DNA was introduced to her system."

"So she's like a human…only with the power of a Wraith?" Ford asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

Beckett shook his head. "You would be right, but whoever did this probably thought the Wraith DNA would overpower the human DNA. You see," he gestured with his hands, "The Wraith DNA is that of an adult and by the age it was introduced the human DNA wasn't susceptible. Somehow the…scientist," he said, for lack of a better term, "was able to get the Wraith DNA to fuse literally on top of the human DNA."

"Can you speak a language we all know?" Sheppard asked bluntly.

"The Wraith and the human are separate entities," Carson said. "The subject will emit symptoms of a schizophrenic person."

"Now was that so hard?" Sheppard questioned.

McKay settled back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "So it's like a Goa'uld."

Carson raised his eyebrows. "Um…"

"Never mind," McKay said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway… My guess is the person wanted a way to cloak a Wraith to find breeding grounds but it didn't work."

"So we're dealing with a half-human half-Wraith?" Weir questioned.

"Basically yes," Carson replied.

"Is there any way to remove the Wraith DNA?"

"I've never seen anything like this, Dr. Weir," Beckett explained, "Besides the fact that you just can remove DNA, it's a complicated pro—"

"We get it," Sheppard interrupted.

"Do you have any idea where she's from?" Elizabeth said, nibbling on her lower lip.

Carson suddenly looked anxious. He glanced at McKay and then pulled another paper from his folder and laid it next to the human DNA from the girl. "This is a sample of Dr. McKay's DNA."

"Whoa," McKay leaned back, staring at Carson, "What does my DNA have to do with this?"

Carson sighed. "Her human DNA is nearly the same as yours, McKay," he said.

"That's impossible," McKay shook his head.

"It's supposed to be a clone of McKay?" Sheppard said bluntly, "Who would want that?"

"John-" Weir tried to intervene.

"Excuse me, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying—"

"_It's not a clone_!" Carson yelled, shocking both Sheppard and McKay out of their verbal battle.

"Thank you," Ford murmured beneath his breath, tired of the constant bickering between the two men.

"It's ninety-seven percent likely that she's within McKay's immediate family," Beckett finished.

"So…McKay had a daughter that no one knew about…" Sheppard said.

McKay narrowed his eyes and turned to Sheppard. "I don't have a daughter. I think I'd know," he added, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you probably haven't had a chance at a slip-up in twenty years," Sheppard insulted.

"Major," Weir said, venom in her voice, "You have no place discussing such matters here," she told him, "Not to mention that the same is probably true for you," she added icily, her patience growing thin.

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"**Enough!**" Weir slammed her palms on the table. "Carson," she moved her eyes to him and forced a smile on her face. "Please finish what you were saying."

"Do you know of any relatives having a child about sixteen years ago?" Beckett asked.

"N-" McKay stopped suddenly, clamping his mouth shut, his face growing pale.

"Rodney?" Weir asked. He shoved away from the table and ran out of the briefing room. Weir stood up, watching his retreating back. She looked toward Carson for an answer, but he simply shrugged. Elizabeth headed on her way to follow McKay—presumably to the place where the prisoner was being held—and the others followed.

"You know, if Carson's right, we could use her to get information on the Wraith," Sheppard said, jogging alongside Weir.

"She's half-human, John," Elizabeth replied, her eyes flashing. "She has rights."

"Does she?" Sheppard asked. Weir stopped and glared at him. What was his deal? Ever since he'd come back from that planet he'd been a total asshole. Weir shook her head and resumed her run toward the holding room. She had more important problems to worry about than Sheppard's sudden bipolar turns.

The main one being figuring out what was up with McKay.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I think I'll try and update weekly from now on if I can keep getting these chapters written early. :) And no, John's attitude isn't a coincident:) Anyway, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm back everyone! Thanks to _dark faith5_, _Ranye 21_, and _highonscifi_ for the reviews. Yes, the pairing will be (and it starts soon...) Sheppard/Weir. I was originally going to write it as McKay/Weir but I'll save that for another story. Anyway... :) Just to let you all know: no, the girl isn't McKay's daughter or anything like that. That'd be...nevermind lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll try and get another chapter posted a week from now. Please review!

**Spoilers: **Little mention from "The Brotherhood" about the Wraith coming to Atlantis.

**

* * *

Running Out of Days**

**Chapter 3**

By the time Elizabeth Weir and the others caught up to Rodney he was standing in front of the quarantined room, staring through the glass at the girl lying between the white sheets. He looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Rodney…" Elizabeth said cautiously. McKay didn't move a muscle. "Rodney, what's going on?"

Rodney was so caught up in his own whirlwind of thoughts Elizabeth's words had been lost on him. He continued staring at the girl in the room. For all of the thoughts rushing through his head, he couldn't make one coherent sentence even begin to leave his mouth. "What did she say her name was?" he said finally. Light brown hair, defined cheekbones… Someone who didn't know him could mistake her for his daughter.

"Lia," Elizabeth replied finally, biting down on her lip uncertainly. She took a step forward, touching Rodney's forearm gently. "What's going on, Rodney?"

"I…" Rodney stopped and shook his head.

"Oh, just come out with it," John said, rolling his eyes and scoffing, "It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Major," Elizabeth said warningly, giving him a dirty look. He shrugged and leaned up against the wall opposite of them.

"She's waking up," Aidan Ford told them, and they turned to look as Lia's pale green eyes opened slowly, wincing at the sudden light.

Not waiting for any instruction, Rodney stepped through the door, followed closely by Carson. After sending another warning glance at Sheppard, Elizabeth stepped through as well.

Lia looked up at Carson as he walked near her, pulling on rubber gloves. Fright danced just beyond her eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked. She moved to shift to the end of the bed, but found herself restrained. "Why am I restrained?"

"It's only as a precaution," Carson said as he opened a cabinet and began filling a syringe with a clear liquid. Lia turned her questioning eyes to Elizabeth.

"You're at Atlantis," she told the girl.

"She took me here to kill Odethious," Lia whispered in realization a moment later, more to herself than to the others.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Lia looked up, meeting the other woman's eyes. "You know," she said simply.

Elizabeth frowned and pulled up a rolling chair next to the bed. Rodney stayed in the back, his arms folded across his chest. "Who is 'she'?" Elizabeth asked.

Sighing, Lia looked to the other side before turning her gaze back to Elizabeth. "She is called Zedako," she answered softly.

"We ran some tests on you," Elizabeth said, "We found out that Wraith DNA had been fused to your own. Why?" she asked.

Lia sighed and looked at Dr. Weir. "I used to live on a different planet; somewhere far, far away. One night, something happened. A beam struck me and it transported me somewhere else."

"An Asgard transporter," Rodney supplied from behind Weir. Lia's eyes fell on him for a moment before she looked back to Elizabeth.

"I was in a room alone. There were lights floating around me…" she frowned for a moment. "It was like that for a while. But then…something happened. Everything disappeared and lights came on. I was in a ship of some sort. We were traveling past galaxies in the blink of an eye," she said softly, "And then it stopped. Someone was attacking the ship."

"Who?" Elizabeth questioned.

Lia shook her head. "I don't know. The next thing I remember was waking up inside of a Wraith ship and having this…thing…inside of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't describe to you how it feels…" Lia told her, "It's like another person jammed into your body with a whole different set of morals and behavior, just lurking below consciousness."

Carson walked over, injecting the liquid in the syringe into the IV. "Nothing to worry about," he told Lia reassuringly.

"So who is Odethious?" Weir asked, bombarded by the sheer complexity of the situation.

"He was a human king who annually sacrificed half of his people to the culling," Lia said, her voice matter-of-fact. "He and his people fled the planet in ships during the last culling. Because of the size of their population, Atlantis was the best bet of where he had gone. Zedako came to kill him and deliver a message to his people not to disobey the Wraith."

"How do you know what's Zedako and what's you?"

Lia turned her head away from Dr. Weir, but before Elizabeth could say anything, her attention was drawn to screaming and shouting outside of the door. She only glanced back once as she and Rodney raced out of the door.

Outside, a fuming Major Sheppard was yelling at Aidan Ford, who, for his part, was simply furrowing his eyebrows and saying silent. "What the hell is your problem, Lieutenant?" John shouted, shoving Ford. Ford took a step back to steady himself, not retaliating.

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth demanded, but she was ignored. She turned to Sergeant Bates, who was watching the scene, a Wraith stunner in his hands, obviously having heard the yelling. "John, I'm giving you until the count of five to back down," she announced loudly, her eyes narrowing. "1…2…3…4…5," she finished. The countdown had no effect on John. Elizabeth turned her gaze on Bates. "Stun him," she ordered.

"But—"

"_Now_," she hissed. Bates paused for a long moment, looking between Sheppard and Weir before laboriously hauling the stunner to eye level.

Just as he was about to hit the trigger, John stopped mid-sentence, his shoulders caving inward and his hands reaching up to clutch his head. He stumbled backward a few feet, pain breaking across his face and melding with confusion mirroring that on the faces surrounding him.

"Sir!" Ford shouted, rushing forward as Sheppard crashed unceremoniously onto the floor, his eyes closed and his body motionless. Carson ran onto the scene, seeing Sheppard's fall from the other room.

"Move," he ordered sternly in his accent, kneeling next to John and checking his pulse. He was about to speak after he felt the contractions beneath his fingers when he spotted something. Carson picked up John's limp arm in his hands and flipped it around. He watched, frowning deeply in confusion as the veins on John's arm slowly darkened to black. "Ford, help me out here!" Beckett ordered quickly.

"What?" Ford said, his voice frantic.

"Grab him and help me take him to the main infirmary," Carson told him.

Elizabeth watched worriedly as John was carried off by Carson and Aidan, Rodney already ahead of them and helping. She bit her lip tightly, staring at the spot where John had fallen. _'Damn it,' _she cursed to herself, running a hand through her head. _'I should've known something was wrong.' _Sure, John and Rodney were always at each other's throats, but not like this. She'd even thought that something was wrong, but she'd pushed it aside. Grinding her teeth at her own incompetence, she turned and headed back for her office, knowing that Carson would call her as soon as everything was okay. And it was going to be okay…it had to be.

She sighed to herself as she walked down the hallways. It seemed odd, in a way. Now that the Athrosians had moved to the mainland, Atlantis seemed empty and their population few. Though, she supposed that was a good thing. It was hard being here—hard watching good men and women walk off to the uncertain, wondering if every word you said to someone was their last… Heck, even today, no one had gone off-world yet and chaos was happening. Rodney had become a hermit since the briefing—not that anyone had talked to him since, but obvious by the air the encompassed him that he did not want to be spoken to—and now John was unconscious, hurt by God-knows-what.

As she walked, Weir thought through her schedule. She had briefings nearly back to back today—maybe she'd cancel a few. _'I'll cancel the third one,' _she decided, _'By then Carson will have some answers about John and I can get Rodney to come in here and give me some answers then.'_

No matter how hard she tried, her orderly thoughts could not comfort her.

The Wraith were already on their way to Atlantis—who knew how long it would take for them to arrive?—something was wrong with John, Rodney was hiding something, and Atlantis had what could be a time bomb in their presence in the form of a teenager. She knew it was horrible luck to think that things couldn't get much worse-but she did anyway.


End file.
